


Beach

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Beach" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Sex on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jacob, together, after she's turned.

We have sex on the beach. We don’t make love; we don’t become one. None of that sugar coating. I’m not big on sugar these days. We have sex on the beach. It’s not our beach, but that’s ok, it’s not really us.

I notice the intake of breath, the way he has to stop himself from pulling away. He hears when I swallow the venom down. I feel the heat of his body; watch the currents of our breaths mix, hot and cold. I feel each individual grain of sand grind against me. We’ll grind it all to dust.


	2. Last Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward hears Jacob's last thought.

Edward didn’t hear many last thoughts. A person’s last thought was harder to pick up, fainter, as if the volume was turned down as they died. He concentrated now. 

Carlisle shook his head, silently apologized. Bella screamed, burst into tears, kissed Jacob's face, begged him not to leave her, not to break his promise.

Numb, Edward barely registered her pain. He concentrated, watching Jacob’s last thought: a beach, windy, strewn with colored rocks. He held Bella there, watching the sunset sparkle off the water, smiling.

Edward felt his heart break, wrench in his still chest, as the light winked out.


	3. Home, Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella chooses Jacob.

Bella heard it in the slapping of her feet against the pavement as she vaulted from her truck. Every footfall was singing.

_Home. Home. Home._

She took a deep breath, the salty air a welcome friend. Bella could feel it in the air, in the softening of her footsteps as pavement gave way to rocks and sand.

_Life. Life. Life._

She could see him now. She wiped away the last of the tears. A smile broke over her face as Jacob turned to her. The sun was shining through the clouds again; the eclipse had passed, as such things must.


End file.
